


Day 66

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 66

"You like the funny cases, don’t you? The surprising ones."

"Obviously."

Duh...

"You’ll love this. That explosion..."

"Gas Leak, yes?"

"No."

What the fuck??

"No?"

"No. Made to look like one."

"What?"

"Hardly anything left of the place except a strong box – a very strong box – and inside it was this."

"You haven't opened it?"

"It's addressed to you, isn't it?"

"We’ve X-rayed it. It’s not booby-trapped."

Of course they X-rayed it...wait, what?

"How reatthhhuring."

At least he's not in a strop anymore...

"Nice stationery. Bohemian."

"What?"

"From the Czech Republic. No fingerprints?"

"No."

"She used a fountain pen. A Parker Duofold – iridium nib."

"She?"

"Obviously."

"Obviously..."

Wha-but...that's...

"But that’s – that’s the phone, the pink phone."

"What, from The Study in Pink?"

"Well, obviously it’s not the same phone but it’s supposed to look like..."

Damn...not here...c'mon Greg...

"...The Study in Pink? You read his blog?"

"Course I read his blog! We all do. D’you really not know that the Earth goes round the Sun?"

Christ...here we go...

"It isn’t the same phone. This one’s brand new."

phewww

"Someone’s gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone, which means your blog has a far wider readership."

 

You have one new message.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Pip

Piiiiiip.

 

"Is that it?"

"No. That's not it. There's a photo..."

"What the hell are we supposed to make of that? An estate agent’s photo and the bloody Greenwich pips!"

"It's a warning."

Great.

"A warning?"

"Some secret societies used to send dried melon seeds, orange pips, things like that. Five pips. They’re warning us it’s gonna happen again...and I’ve seen this place before..."

"Hang on. What’s gonna happen again?"

"BOOM!"


End file.
